Some electronics applications require complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes that operate at high voltages. Typically, these processes use special transistors that are specifically designed to tolerate such high voltages, such as laterally diffused MOSFETs (LDMOS). However, these devices are only available for some processes, generally suffer from worse performance, and operate at slower speeds than standard CMOS devices.